


Citrus

by WickedRitual



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Cat Calling, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Hotel Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Sam saves Guy from attack, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Heats always happen at the most convenient times, don't they?
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

“If you have oranges on you, you better tell me!”

“For the last time I do not have oranges! Where would I have gotten them from!? We’ve been together all day!”

Sam sniffed the air again "...lemons then”

“No! No lemons either!” Guy rubbed his hand over his face in exhaust “Forget about food. Let’s just focus on finding a quick way out of this place, I don’t trust it"

“Tell me about it” Sam climbed up Guys back, perching on his shoulder so he could whisper into his ear “This place is worse then North Snizzleten”

Sam stayed hanging off his shoulder, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for the smaller creature, what was odd was the occasional sound of sniffing Guy could hear.

“Hey golden locks, need some company tonight?” came a very unwelcomed call from the crowd, if any of them hadn’t already been looking at Guy, they now all suddenly were, and they looked hungry.

Sam looked curiously at Guy, wondering what he might say back. But Guy just looked confused to have been called to at all. The Knox hugged his suitcase to his chest

“Uh no? No thank you.” Guy said, voice so uncertain it almost cracked, It wasn’t everyday someone hollered towards him, he didn’t see himself as a particularly attractive knox.

Guy walked a bit faster, Sam hanging off his back with his arms wrapped around his neck. “Uh, Guy maybe we should get a place to stay..”

“Why? I want to get out of here as soon as possible" Guy was very on edge now, Sam could feel his fur bristle under his hands.

“Well.. even if we found a bus station the next town isn’t for another 6 hours..” Sam was hinting at something, but Guy was none the wiser as to what.

“Great so we’ll sleep on the bus" Guy insisted

Sam looked sympathetic “This is going to be hard to tell you Guy, but they always say honesty is the foundation to a healthy friendship so, I am going to be honest with you”

Guy raised a fluffy eyebrow skeptically

“Guy you’re definitely going into heat. If you’re not already…” Sam tried to say it gently

Guys eyes went wide and his ears bounced up in alarm “Heat? That’s..” his cheeks went so red with embarrassment “That’s not possible. I haven’t had a heat! I don’t get them!” Guy assured

“Aw late bloomer" Sam cooed “I’ve been around heats before, I know the symptoms when I see them" Sam gripped Gay’s chin, turning his head so he could see into Guys eyes “your pupils are dilated, your heart rate is up, your body is getting hot and.. you smell”

Guy brought his hand to his nose then sniffed, when he smelt nothing he lifted his arm to smell his pits, also nothing. “I don’t smell anything!”

“You can’t smell it, but I can. And so can any Tom, Dick or Harry within a mile of this place"

Guy looked nervous as he realized why he’d been cat called, he felt like the center of attention suddenly, something he never liked to be.

“Let’s just get a nice room and hide away for a few days" Sam looked around at the building options “or maybe just a moderate room will due. I don’t think they have any hotels above a half star" he joked while jumping down from Guys shoulder, who was still hugging at his bag and following quietly behind Sam.

Sam found a little bar with a few rooms advertised on the second floor windows. He went inside, finding it nearly empty, the bar tender was chewing her gum obnoxiously, looking bored and unwilling to serve.

Sam jumped up on the bar stool, letting the seat spin before stopping himself and grinning at the tender.

It took a moment for her to look up from the rag she was lazily rubbing in circles on the counter.

“What will it be" she finally asked in a dull tone

“Two rooms please!” Sam flashed her the peace sign.

“100 Bruckles a night, per room”

Sam grinned like he had a trick up his sleeve “I think maybe a discount is in order. My friend here is in heat"

She looked Guy up and down with no sign of interest on her features. Guy looked embarrassed that Sam had mentioned his current predicament to a complete stranger, he felt betrayed by his lack of empathy.

She took a large brass key off the wall “You can have one free room, whatever one Eyebrows is staying in. You gotta pay Pipsqueak"

Sam grimaced “Maybe we will take our business else where then. To a more generous establishment”

“You can try, pretty late. Places will be booked up tight. Walk out of here and I can’t guarantee a room when you get back”

Sam could tell this was a shake down, it was a matter of seeing who would call who’s bluff first. Sam wore a determined grin, he liked this ladies hustle but no one was better at the haggle then he!--

Guy slapped his hand over Sam’s mouth and lifted him up “We will take the room!” He snatched the key quickly, afraid she might change her mind. “Thank you for your generosity!” he said as he was already walking away.

“odd pair" She took the gum out of her mouth and stuck it underneath the counter top “guess it’ll be a busy night”

-

“Guy I could have gotten us two rooms! She was about to cave!” Sam struggled in Guys arms

“I still can’t believe she gave us one room for free, let’s not push it"

“She gave us the room because it’s good for business! You know how much men pay to stay in a room stinking of heat?! She’s ripping us off!” Sam seemed awfully feisty

“that’s disgusting!” Guy looked offended. He definitely did not like to think some strangers would be basking in his scent after he’s left. If he wasn’t so desperate to hide away for a while he would have saved his dignity and left.

“I guess I can find somewhere else to stay, a nice dumpster… or under a bridge…” Sam was being intentionally pathetic, hoping for an invitation to share Guys room.

Guy had assumed they’d be sharing the space, it was the most logical thing to do and they’d done it before. But before Guy wasn’t in heat. He had forgotten to account for that.

“We can share the room together” how bad could it be. His first heat he could probably just sleep through it. “Nothing will happen, I trust you Sam"

Sam smiled, his cheeks going rosy. It felt so warming to hear those words from Guy. They reached the top of the rickety old staircase, the first door belonged to them, the wood was old and the brass handles were rusting, but there was at least a shiny new chain lock too keep intruders out.

Inside did not look much better, the floor boards were uneven and squeaked when walked on, there was a dirty old AC in the window that was too dusty to even look out of. At least there was an on suit bathroom, though Guy was too afraid to check the cleanliness of.

He put his luggage and Sam down onto the floor, walking towards the bed to inspect the sheets.

“It could be worse” Sam said, ever the optimist.

Guy sat on the bed, wrapping the blanket over his shoulders then falling onto the pillow “I'm turning in for the night” he closed his eyes.

Sam frowned, but didn’t try to keep Guy up, even if he would be terribly bored without his best friend. He decided to explore little more of the room. There was an empty closet with a broke lightbulb, inside.

The side tables were covered in burn marks and scratches. Sam curiously opened the drawer to find a bible and a porn magazine.

He found that mildly amusing, until he curiously touched the magazine to find the pages stuck together. He slammed the drawer closed in disgust.

Guy must have been asleep already since he didn’t complain about the noise and his breathing, which had gotten heavier when he found out about his head, was once again shallow and stable.

Sam wasn’t really tired, but given where they were staring at the ceiling was probably the most entertaining way to kill time.

He climbed into the other side of the bed, giving plenty of space between himself and Guy. He put his arms behind his head, lefr with nothing but his thoughts.

-

Sam didn’t remember what he had been dreaming of, just that it was one of those dreams you never wanted to wake up from. He groggily snuzzled his face into the warm furry pillow, resisting his wake up call, trying to urge himself to sleep again and hopefully continue his pleasant dream.

There was a loud sound that alarmed him enough that he knew he wouldn’t be falling asleep again soon. The noise seemed to vibrate through the walls of the hotel. When Sam’s eyes opened the clock had only moved a few hours, the sounds keeping him up were coming from down stairs as the bar had filled up with many drunken patrons.

Sam didn’t worry so much about the drunken brawls and chatter that came from below them. As his drowsy mind cleared he was more concerned about what was happening in the bed he occupied with his best friend. He somehow ended up with his body pressed right against Guy, his face buried into Guys mane and his member was pressed against…

WHAT THAT SHOULDN’T BE OUT Sam internally panicked as he jumped backward, stumbling off the bed and landing on the ground with a thump.

The smell that came off Guy was so much stronger than it had been before. It was intoxicating and Sam wore there was a weight to it.

Sam covered his nose with his hand, taking in a deep breath through his mouth. It helped him to think more clearly. He carefully moved to the bathroom, eyeballing Guy to make sure he was still asleep and hadn’t had the misfortune of feeling his friends dick sleepily grinding against his side.

Sam slinked into the bathroom, his cock was aching to release, he could tell from the precum that dribbled from his tip that he was close.

Guys scent tickled his nose, it was still so strong even behind a closed door. Every breath he took made his cock twitch excitedly. He put his hand to the tip of his cock, lightly jerking it as he closed his eyes. Behind closed eyes he was faced with images of Guy.. laying in bed.. legs slowly opened as he gestured Sam to join—

No no no, this wasn’t right. Sam opened his eyes and shook his head. Guy was his best friend, Guy trusted him! He would not could not think of Guy in such a manner!

Sam leaned over the tub, he felt like he was burning up on the inside. He turned on the blue bathtub tap, water poured from the shower spout. Sam stepped under the cold stream, body tensing as the cold water touched his skin, soaked his fur and made him tremble.

Sam leaned his forehead on the showers wall. His eyes squeezed as his hand ran down his front, gripping his member once again. He would satisfy himself without sullying the image of his best friend.

He thought about that porno magazine in the bed side drawer. The cover models were sexy, he imagined their toned bodies dripping with oil, shiny hair glistening, tall with great posture and huge hips, those same busty hips Guy had.

Fuck

He was becoming uncomfortably hard, the water made his cock slippery in his hand as he jerked himself vigorously. Although he felt his balls tighten and the pressure built up inside he couldn’t cum without a final push to send him over the edge.

Sam felt frustrated and antsy, no matter how many models he could imagine himself intimate with nothing was getting him off. It was hard to not imagine Guy in those moments of desperation.

Sam tapped his head lightly on the wall, he gripped his cock harder, Imagining how much tighter and warmer Guy’s muff would be—

“Guuuhhy" he bit his lip as that final thought sent him spiraling down. He released his load on the showers wall. Wave after wave of blissful pleasure couldn’t erase how dirty he felt. He had betrayed Guy once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up in the tub to a light knocking on the door.

“Sam? Are you in there..?” Guys voice rang from the other side of the door.

Sam quickly snapped awake “uh I’ll be out in a second" he panicked, he was still a little damp from his late night shower, and felt particularly dirty for having slept in an old bathtub.

“Are you feeling alright?” Guy sounded like a soft spoken siren, voice tempting Sam to give into his urges.

Sam jumped out of the tub, taking a deep breath through his mouth as he put his hand to the bathroom doors knob. He tried to settle himself, think unsexy thoughts. Oat Mush, Grandmas, Mr.Snerz, capitalism and corporate greed.

He felt calmer, breathing out and opening the door. He didn’t think scent had weight but It felt like a ton of bricks hit him, immediately crumbling his resolve.

He was face to face with Guy, who was wrapped up in a blanket, barely showing anything but his face and shoulders. Sam didn’t need to see anymore, he was already mesmerized.

“Sam I-"

Sam couldn’t stand still like this he would explode if this went on a moment longer. “ARE HUNGRY ILL GO GET US GREEN EGGS AND HAM" Sam quickly ran for the door deciding he needed some fresh air, even if this town was full of smog no where wss more polluted then his mind at the moment. At least outside he could escape these unclean thoughts regarding his best friend.

He didn’t, he couldn’t wait for Guy to respond before zipping past Guy and shutting the door behind him. As soon as he made it outside he took a breath, filling his lungs with second hand cigarette smoke, at least it was strong enough to dull the lingering scent of Guy around him.

He felt another puff of smoke blow onto his face. The bar tender was leaned against the wall, eye brow raised at him.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Was tall dark and handsome too much for you?” she asked with disinterest.

“No! I mean.. nothing happened! Were just friends!” Sam didn’t know who he was trying to convince, clearly she wasn’t buying it.

“It is very unusual for friends to share a room during their heats” she pointed out, arms crossed .

“You’re the one who wouldn’t give me the second room I asked for!" Sam pointed at her accusingly

“Dont blame your short comings on me little man, I just require compensation” she inhaled more smoke into her lungs “I think you wanted to share a room, I think you secretly wanted to climb him like a tree. You just pussed out, grew a moral backbone or some shit”

Sam looked at the ground with the expression of guilt as he wondered if maybe she was right, maybe he was a horrible person, maybe he was still taking advantage of Guy.

The bar tender hadn’t thought he would have been so hurt by the accusation. “If it makes you feel better it takes two to tango. I think the big fella you left upstairs had similar intentions. Everyone knows what heats do to people, no way it wouldn’t end in the two of you bumping uglies"

Sam was sure she was speaking nonsense then. Guy wasn’t a scoundrel like Sam was, he definitely was an innocent party in this whole ordeal. “You couldn’t be more wrong about him!” he began walking away, feeling this was a losing battle, what did she know! The nerve of her thinking she was some kind of expert on their relationship.

-

Sam felt like the absolute worst friend ever.

What happened last night was unforgivable, Guy would never look at him the same way if he knew. But now he’d acted even more selfishly by leaving Guy all alone for hours in some shithole motel, probably starving, scared and lonely.

Sam’s instincts had been screaming at him to go be with Guy. But he didn’t trust himself now, He couldn’t risk getting a hard on in front of him.

Sam sighed, this was a mess. Guy was his best friend, his only friend. He was terrified of losing him just because he couldn’t control himself, he never expected Guy to smell so damn desirable.

How dare he smell so good, what cruel irony that of all the heats he’d smelt he finds Guys the most lovely. Sam shook his head, this wasn’t Guys fault, or the bar tenders, he couldn’t let himself blame those around him for his own weakness.

Sam was returning to the motel now with a plastic bag of canned green eggs and ham. He was walking intentionally slowly as he wasn’t looking forward to potentially messing things up, and didn’t know what he would say to excuse his all day absence.

But he couldn’t stay gone until Guys heat passed, no matter how tempting it was Guy really didn’t have anything to eat in their room. Sam could set aside his crippling insecurities for Guys sake.

He made it to the tavern, pleased to find the bar tender was no where to be found. He really didn’t want her to see him returning after so long, she’d probably say something inappropriate for a customer server relationship.

While walking through the doors he could already smell the aroma, his skin tingled pleasantly and his heart skipped a beat happily.

He tried to stay calm, resisting the urge to dash up those stairs and—he was thinking out of line again. Stay in control, think of the elders eating oat mush.

Sam made it to the hotel room door, he prepared himself for what was to come, with one more deep breath, He knocked

…

He knocked again

Sam tried not to panic when he heard no response, but he had grown a protective instinct for Guy after the last few hours. Although he told himself repeatedly that Guy was just asleep, he couldn’t make himself truly believe it.

In a hurry he unlocked the hotel door, bursting into the room with concern.

He was completely shell shocked but the sight that lay before him. Guy was laying in bed with three fingers knuckles deep inside of himself. His other hand was covering his mouth, holding back moans.

The whole room smelled like sex and heat. Guys fur was glistening with sweat that looked more like glitter under the light, his fur was incredibly unkempt. Sam could tell Guy had been moving and rolling around in bed, the blanket was kicked off and the covers were begging to go aswell.

Sam could hear the light moaning that slipped out of Guy’s mouth. It was an aroused but frustrated sound as he couldn’t bring himself to completion.

After staring far longer than he should have Sam felt his lungs burn, he hadn’t been breathing he was in so much shock, he coughed as he sucked in air, dropping his bag of groceries.

Guy was startled, stopping his actions he sat up, using his arms to cover his chest hand stomach as if his nipples could be seen under his thick fur coat. Sam blushed, hoping Guy wouldn’t realize he had been staring.

“Oh Sam" Guy sounded relieved, his eyes lite up happily “it’s you" the pupils of Guys eyes were wide like a cat that spotted a little red light, Sam’s knees tremble weakly att the thought of being said light.

Guy stood up from the bed and hurried over to Sam, he dropped to his knees and wrapped up Sam in a hug. Guys body felt so hot and he to Sam’s surprise he was.. purring.

Then Guy did something Sam would never have expected, he kissed him. Right on the lips.

Sam’s felt a jolt go up his spine, his eyes went wide and he held his breath again. After a moment to calm his eyes shut, he melted into Guy as he kissed back.

They wasted no time deepening their kiss, tongues caressed, breathing becoming laboured as they prioritized kissing over regularly exhaling. Sam tried to memorize every sensation, from the sweet taste to the rougher texture of his tongue.

But there was a nagging at the back of his mind, was this right? It didn’t feel right.. it wasn’t how he imagined their first kiss would be.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push those thoughts from his mind, he wanted this, wanted this before Guy’s heat and would certainly want it after…

But did Guy..

“W-wait..” he broke the kiss, turning his head away to avoid eye contact. “you said you trusted me.. you were so confident nothing would happen during your heat"

“I do trust you.. that’s why I came to you for help.” Guy leaned closer, eyes full of a strong desire “I want you, Sam"

Sam was sure he would be hearing Guy repeating that in his dreams for a long time to come. He leaned in slowly, about to lock lips with Guy again, it took all his will power to pull back.

“No! I can’t. It wouldn’t be right” Sam jumped to his feet, putting his hands up defensively as if trying to resist temptation. “I don’t want to take advantage of you"

Guy looked embarrassed, his body language became more closed off, looking confused. “you wouldn’t be. I want to share my heat with you”

“you would have wanted to share you’re heat with anyone who came through that door” Sam breathed it out so quietly it was like he wished he wouldn’t be heard.

Guy looked ashamed, he hadn’t expected Sam to think that of him, that he couldn’t self-determine, he was horny, not drunk. Sam didn’t think it was possible but his ears dropped lower, sadder, and his long frown made his scowl lines look deeper which hurt to see after they’d somewhat faded since they first met.

Sam didn’t know what he had expected Guy to do after being rejected, he thought maybe Guy would thank Sam for protecting him from himself, clearly these were fantasies of grandeur and reality was much grimmer.

“You should go look for your mom, Sam. I am just wasting your time here” Guy stood up and played back in bed after gathering the blankets on the floor.

“I cant just leave you alone” Sam tried to smile, Guy laid down with his back turned to him.

“I want to be left alone, I can take care of myself" he said bitterly “I’ll find you when this passes"

“I’m not leaving.. but I’ll give you space" Sam said, getting no response from Guy as he left the room.

Once in the hallway Sam leaned his back against the door and rubbed his face in exasperation. He thought this would make him feel better, but instead he felt more shitty.

He slugged his way down the stairs, where the bar tender was again at the counter boredly reading a magazine instead of cleaning up this shit hole.

Sam put 100 bruckles onto the counter in front of he, making a slapping sound to get her attention.

“For the second room"

She turned the page of her magazine “that’ll be 150”

“But it was only 100 last night!”

“Rooms in high demand now. I could sell it for 250. I am giving you a discount because I like you” she said without even the slightest hint of a smile.

Although Sam doubted very much that anyone wanted the other room he caved, he didn’t have the energy to haggle. He put another 50 onto the pile, giving her a sour look as he took the key.

“Want a drink?” She offers

“No, I’m headed to bed"

“Suit yourself” she poured her own shot while Sam left up the staircase.

\--

Guy had managed to sleep briefly through his anger, waking up in a hot sweat just as the boozers begin piling into the bar.

He kicked the blankets off himself, feeling way too hot. His entire body was burning up and even the slightest touches would make his skin tingle, his body seemed to have a mind of it’s own, craving contact. Everything felt good to him, the tickle of the sheets under his back when he moved, the gentle breeze from the AC that made his fur waft gently.

The pressure of his thighs squeezing together made his sensitive slit tingle. His knees spread apart, hand running down his stomach to his groin. His fingers were warm and pleasant against his clit. He rubbed himself very gently, leaning his head back into his pillow.

\--

Sam had trouble sleeping. His room was quiet at first until the bar opened and a flock of drunkards were lured in by the smell of heat and temptation of cheep booze.

Of course, Sam was not immune to the scent either, despite the guilt and his poor mood Sam’s own member had perked up again. His body seemed to contradict his own desires, Sam wanted to sleep, but his body wanted to fuck.

Sam held a pillow over his face, trying to drown out the noise from below and from the room next door, Guys room. Sam’s bed was pressed up against their shared wall, he could hear all of Guys little moans, the image of Guy touching himself was burned into his mind, no matter how much he tried to unsee it.

Sam wondered what Guy was imagining, probably not him, probably a celebrity. One of those famous inventors that were always on the covers of the invention magazines Guy would occasionally read, like the Oncler or Mrs.Tinkton.

He felt a strange bubbling anger in his gut as he imagined Guy being with someone else. He knew it wasn’t his place to be angry, they weren’t together after all, but it still riled him up.

He had to admit, at least to himself that he was in a rut, Guys heat had effected him so strongly it was all that was on his mind.

Feeling irritated Sam jumped out of bed and dragged the bed away from Guy’s wall, hoping he would stop honing in on those soft moans from the other side if he was too far to hear them.

He climbed under his covers, wrapping himself up like a burrito, determined not to give into the rut, not to touch himself, he didn’t deserve the satisfaction.

Sam laid in bed, still and stubbornly, only moving when he heard footsteps walking up the creek wooden stairs in the hallway.

His fur bristled up, he didn’t like a stranger being so close, he knew Guy wasn’t his mate, but he felt very territorial over who was allowed near by his best friend at this sensitive time.

Sam glared as he heard a light knock on the door next to his. He tried to ignore it, covering his head with the pillow to mask the sounds. Guy could be with who he wanted.. he should encourage Guy to find a lover, he was always trying to get Giy to loosen up anywho.

To his alarm Guy did not answer the door, instead Sam heard a large bang as something impacted the wall, there was a sound of cracking wood, which immediately caused his heart to stop momentarily.

Sam grabbed his favourite portable fork, leaping out of bed and running into the hallway, he couldn’t stand idly by without knowing Guy was safe.

“YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM" Sam shouted as he walked through the door with the busted handle, his fur was standing up in anger, his teeth bared.

Guy had moved off the bed, back to the wall on the opposite end of the room. His eyes met Sam’s, looking relieved

The intruder stood between Guy and Sam, he was much wider than Guy though not as tall, His fur was a purple tone with yellow stripes spiraling up his legs. He was off balance, clearly from having one too many drinks.

“wa'da'ya wan small fry" he managed to slur out in Sam’s direction.

“You to get out of my room!” he held the fork towards the man threateningly.

“yous room? Don smell ike there bin’a claim here" the man sniffed the air “am jus'ere ta offer services.. case ya don..measure up ahkahk" the man split while he laughed, but he didn’t laugh for long as Sam slammed his fork into the mans foot. The man howled out in pain, lifting his pained and bleeding foot as he bounced around on one leg until losing balance and toppling over onto his ass.

Sam held the bloody prongs of his fork up to the mans neck, Guy had never seen him look so threatening, it must have been a skill Sam picked up during his criminal past, that and his ability to stab without hesitation. It was a little scary but also incredibly hot to witness this side of him.

“You better get out of here before I LOSE IT!” he snapped and the stranger obeyed, scurrying out of the room as quickly as he could in a drunken state.

Sam tossed his fork to the floor “Are you ok Guy?” his features softened.

Guy nodded “just startled..” his eyes glistened while he looked at Sam. “I guess you were wrong, I didn’t want to share my heat with anyone else"

Sam blushed profusely at what Guy was insinuating, he was thankful for his skirt at times like this, since the extra long fur could hide his semi hard erection.

“I am sorry, I thought I should just be thankful that you were my best friend” Sam stood up on the bed so he could be closer to eye level with Guy.

“I feel so greedy, I want to be so much more than a friend to you” Sam was feeling so much adrenaline that it pushed him to plant a hot and heavy kiss on Guys lips although he has intended the kiss the be gentle.

Guy kissed him back, with just as much desperation. Both their lips curved into goofy and happy smiles, It was clear in both their actions that they had each been pinning for this moment for a long time.

Guy broke the kiss, keeping their lips only a few inches apart. “Be Greedy, show me how much you want me, Sam"

Sam took Guys blessing and grabbed him by the fluffy mane around his neck. He pulled Guy down to him, pressing their lips together again he watched as Guys eyes closed, then closed his own, deciding to let his hands feel Guy all over.

He heard a pleasant hum as he tugged Guy's fur, pushing him to the mattress. Sam hadn’t taken Guy for a masochistic but the sweet sounds Guy made as he was pushed around just encouraged Sam to continue.

Sam was sat on Guys chest, pushing the Knox’s shoulders down as they kissed. Sam slyly snuck one hand down Guy’s frame until he reached his intended destination, he very gently caressed his finger along Guys slit.

Guy had been so dazed he didn’t realize the pressure on one shoulder cease, he jolted in surprise when he felt Sam’s finger rubbing him, making his entire body tremble. His gasp broke the kiss between them.

Sam smiled confidently, moving down to kiss his jaw line, and continuing to trail his lips down his neck. Sam moved his body back, pushing his fingers deeper into Guy. His slit was already wet and very warm, warmer than Sam had imagined. He was eager to sink his cock deep inside, and feel that warm tightness surrounding him.

He maneuvered down lower until he could sit himself comfortably between Guys legs. He rubbed his cock gently between guys sensitive lips, feeling the Knox twitch at the stimulation.

“Ahh.. Sam hurry, I’ve been waiting so long for this" Guy sounded desperate as he begged, it absolutely made Sam want to lure more pleas out of him, but Sam himself had also been waiting all too long, his cock was aching from the lack of release, his entire body was desperate to claim Guy.

He would have to draw those begging moans out of Guy another time..

Sam’s heart felt big when he thought of the prospect of another time. Their entire relationship was changing, instead of fearing it Sam looked forward to what was to come.

Sam aligned his cock with Guy’s entrance, then slowly pushed the head of his member inside.

The sensation had both their heads spinning. Sam’s toes curled as his hands clenched into fists in Guy’s fur. His cock felt so amazing as it squeezed inside, fitting snug onto Guys warm, inviting body.

Guy felt such overwhelming satisfaction, like an itch he couldn’t reach was finally being scratched. He couldn’t help but wiggle his hips, wanting and craving more. He sat up in bed, keeping his legs bent and spread, leaning far enough to be nose to nose with Sam again.

Guy put both his hands on Sam’s cheeks, kissing his lips as Sam pushed in further. He found it quite endearing how soft Guy had gotten, how he didn’t only require physical pleasure, but intimacy as well.

Sam kissed back as he sunk his entire length into the other until he was fully sheathed. Guy moaned, feeling a sensation of fullness his hands could never bring him.

The sound Guy let out made Sam shiver as it reverberated through him. He was eager to hear all the noises Guy could make.

Sam hummed as he pulled back his hips, then pushed forward again, still maneuvering slowly until Guy was use to the penetration.

But Guy was impatient, he rolled his hips up against Sam, moving at a much faster pace than his travel buddy was moving.

Sam picked up his pace to match Guy, which only caused Guy to once again out pace him. Sam stood on the bed, planting his feet on the mattress to thrust himself faster and harder.

“Awwwh yes Aam!” Guy cried out, finally meeting a pace that suited his needs. Guy wrapped his legs around Sam, squeezing them around him. Sam was panting loudly, his to guess lulled from his mouth, he felt like he was in heaven, it was total bliss.

Sam was caught off guard when Guy shoved him back, causing him to fall backward onto the bed. Before he could react he felt Guy climb over him, taking seat on his lap as he thrusts.

Guy bounced on Sam’s cock zealously, Sam had rarely seen him so unapologetically ecstatic, without a hint of embarrassment or nnervousness, even though the squeaking of the bed was probably being heard by the whole bar below.

Guys eyes were passionate and full of lust, Sam thought he must have looked completely love struck the way he smiled at him, unable to take his eyes off Guys glowing face.

His bright yellow hands squeezed Guys ass, his fingers dug in a bit, causing Guy to jolt upward again, then sink back down, engulfing Sam’s entire cock deep into his pussy. Sam wondered if his thighs would be bruised from the repeated slapping if their bodies together.

Sam felt so close. His cock pulsing, his balls tight and abdomen built up with pressure. He could tell Guy was nearing his peak as well, his inner walls were getting tighter, squeezing with every thrust. He was being unapologetically loud, his chin tilted towards the ceiling, mouth a gap, gasping.

Sam suddenly felt Guy clamp around him, his walls becoming so tight Sam couldn’t pull out even if he wanted. Guy came whille moaning Sam’s name beautifully. Sam leaned forward, hugging at Guy’s waist as he finally released a load of cum. His legs felt numb, they trembled from the adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

Guy leaned forward, putting his head beside Sams as he rested from climax, he would have laid down but Sam had knotted, making any strain potentially uncomfortable. Sam wrapped his arms around Guys neck, than snuzzled the side of his face.

“Mm, that was better than an all you can eat green eggs and Ham buffet" Sam muffles out as his snout was still smushed up against Guys cheek.

“Somehow.. I don’t feel flattered by that statement” Guy out his elbow onto the bed, propping his head up in his hand.

“you should! It’s quite the feat" Sam giggled “that was truly mouth watering" his gaze was full of love.

Guy blushed, and his smile got impossibly large. Sam loved how much of a secret sap Guy was, truly a sucker for romance even if he didn’t admit it.

When Sam finally felt his knot shrink he pulled himself out of Guy, than rolled off the bed. Sam picked up his fork from the floor. Guy watched with curious amusement as he pondered what his buddy was up to.

Sam began to carve something into the wooden wall of the hotel, right beside the window that was too fogged up from the sexual exploits to see out of.

Guy noticed the heart shape Sam was carving.

“Vandalism Sam? I thought you were past your criminal ways" Guy joked “My mother is going to be so disappointed"

Sam stuck his tongue out at him and winked “it’s just a little thing, I wonder if it’ll be here when we come back"

Guy looked serious “were not coming back”

Sam got a mischievous look on his face, his smile was one Guy did not trust. “I was planning on having our honeymoon here, where it all began. Romantic, isn’t it~” Sam winked

“Bring me here again and I will file for divorce” Guy warned as he lay on his side with his body splayed out on display for Sam to ogle.

Sam walked back to the bed after not writing S + G, but carving out the likeness of their hats inside of the heart.

Sam crawled onto the bed, feeling his cock begin to stiffen up again, the heat was still in full fledge and would have this effect on them for some time. He leaned his head close to Guys and whispered “I am taking Mr.Jenkins in the divorce”

The absurdity caused both Sam and Guy to chuckle.

-A few days later -

A few days had passed by much quicker than the first day had, after all Sam and Guy had kept themselves very busy and distracted to the concept of time passing.

Sam could barely walk, his thighs felt like they’d been whipped, but damn the sex was worth being crushed a little.

Guy looked more chipper than ever, his fur looked even brighter. All the tension and stress he had accumulated over time seemed to have faded away.

Sam slammed both the room keys onto the bar table, still feeling quite sour that he had paid for two rooms, one of which he’d only been in a couple hours at most.

“Nice doing business with you Sam" said the bartender in her monotone voice.

Something she had said caused Sam to raise a brow “I never told you my name" he looked at the bar tender suspiciously

She smiled, it was the only time Sam saw any emotion from her. “After the last few days everyone in town knows your name" she winked

Sam felt his face flush as he left to join Guy outside.

And it was true, for the entirety of the walk towards the bus station no one could resisting calling out Sam’s name as he passed by.

When they finally got onto the bus Sam was red all over, Guy looked curiously out the window, waving goodbye to some giggling bikers that had been giving Sam a fond farewell.

“Jee, you’re sure popular around here” Guy noticed as everyone seemed to know his mates name.

Sam didn’t have the heart to tell Guy that he had screamed his name to everyone in the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hates the second-act break up trope just for ghe protags to get back together for the climax  
> Also me: is a hypocrite for writing this lol
> 
> If I draw any fan art for this Fic it will be posted into a new chapter. So despite saying 2/2 there may be a third chapter, but the written portion is finished.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
